1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic layer composition, an organic layer manufactured from the organic layer composition, and a method of forming patterns using the organic layer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed to an ultra-fine technique having a pattern of several to several tens of nanometers in size. Such ultrafine technique essentially needs effective lithographic techniques.